Elemental Manipulation
Elemental Manipulation is the control over and ability to manipulate the elements, including: Earth, Fire, Water, Air etc. Capability Users can control the basic elements of nature. #Solid (Earth Manipulation #Liquid (Water Manipulation) #Gas (Air Manipulation) #Plasma (Fire Manipulation) Literally meaning to "Change Molecules" users of Elemental Manipulation are very rare and powerful. Capabilities may include moving altering and mixing existing elements or pull atoms together and create one atom from many others. Limitations *Some users may be limited to specific elements at a low level. *Some users may be limited to specific types of elements at a low level. *Some users may only be allowed a certain number of atoms or molecules at a time. *Some users may only be allowed to manipulate for a certain period of time. *Users cannot control pure energy, once an atom is broken it is cannot be manipulated at a low level. *Users may be able to control a persons body, but not their soul or life force. *Some users may only be able to manipulate what they touch. *Some users may only be able to alter existing elements, not make new ones. *Some users may be limited on the amount of elements that can control. *Users may start with only the first four elements (Fire, Water, Earth , and Air) Applications Its important to note that whomever has Elemental Control does not control all of the powers mentioned below but only a few. Althought its likely they will be able to manipulate and control more than one element it may not be all five and may only be one aspect from each, each of the abilities is also able to stand alone and not cross over with other elements, however Elemental Control refers to the ability to control more than more. Liquid Control Users are able to manipulate a variety of liquids, most commonly this is Water, however they can potientially manipulate any liquid substance. For example many Cetra are able to manipulate plants. Other examples are things such as Blood Manipulation, many types of Liquid control are linked together, so it may be that the individual specifies only in one type of manipulation or is able to manipulate a little of anything. Air Control This individual is able to control theair, this could potientally able them the ability of flight. Its possible the individual may also posses atmosphetic adaption or density manipulation. Solid Control Solid control is very close to psychokinesis, it allows the individual to control and manipulate solid matter, this could manifest in various ways, such as earth, metal or ice manipulation, it may also allow the user to phase. Plasma Control Plasma control is a very rare extension of Elemental Manipulation, it allows the user to manipulate plasma, it may also allow them to manipulate things such as fire, electricityor light. Other Elemental control may manifest itself in other ways that may not be directly associated with the 4 elements, these could be: *Weather Manipulation. *Life-Force Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Twilight Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Quantum Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation (Reference/Source: SuperPower Wikia) Known Users Category:Powers